


2.0.

by Lindwurm



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	2.0.

...а потом Кевин Флинн потер руки и сказал:  
\- Теперь мы начнем все сначала.  
И стало по слову его.

Клу вскочил на ноги и завертел головой, оценивая обстановку. Последнее, что он помнил, – активированный сыном Флинна портал, распад собственных систем, интеграция… возвращение к Создателю.  
Но вот он, тот же, что прежде, на берегу Моря Симуляций, и от края до края – ничего, кроме самых базовых структур. Ни программ, ни Системы, словно Флинн в самом деле вернул их всех в начало, когда были только он сам, Клу и Трон.  
Идеальная гладкость, совершенная простота, нечему рушиться, нечему отказывать, нечего исправлять. Незачем быть?..  
\- Клу? – окликнули его сзади. – Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать еще раз?  
Клу медленно повернулся. И вот он, Флинн, такой же, как у портала, но Трон в шаге позади – тот, каким Клу его видел в последний раз, во время их схватки. Что же случилось с Ринзлером, спросил себя Клу, исчез он целиком, или его память стала памятью Трона?..  
\- Флинн, - позвал он, как когда-то, - я все еще строю совершенную Систему?  
Флинн покачал головой.  
Теперь все будет по-другому.  
Может быть, они и начнут с начала, но в новом мире вряд ли найдется место Клу.  
\- Почему ты не стер меня? – спросил он. Трон смотрел на него из-за плеча Флинна, и Клу так и не знал, помнит ли он о том, что случилось – и считает ли, как и Флинн, что Клу был неправ.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - просто сказал Флинн. – Иди сюда, сейчас кое-что поправим, и в самом деле начнем с начала. Времени у нас хоть отбавляй.  
Клу подошел к нему не потому, что Флинн был Создателем, и не потому, что он всегда делал то, о чем Флинн его просил.  
Он подошел, потому что без совершенной Системы он был совершенно не нужен.  
\- Флинн, ты уверен? – тихо спросил Трон. Флинн только отмахнулся.  
Значит, Ринзлер не исчез бесследно, решил Клу. Он не был уверен, что эта информация ему нужна – теперь.  
Он повернулся к Флинну спиной и вздрогнул, когда тот снял его диск. Сколько циклов прошло с последнего раза?… Трон тут же оказался перед ним и схватил его за руки, но Клу и не думал сопротивляться. Если бы у него по-прежнему была Задача, все было бы совершенно по-другому.  
Кажется, теперь он знал, зачем все-таки нужны Пользователи.  
Трон смотрел на него пристально и серьезно.  
\- Значит, ты все помнишь, - сказал ему Клу.  
\- Помню, - согласился Трон. Клу безрадостно улыбнулся.  
\- А я так старался заблокировать твои изначальные данные. И все бы получилось, если бы не…  
\- Не получилось бы, - возразил Трон. – С Пользователями тебе не сравниться.  
Клу напрягся, готовясь вырваться и… но Трон глядел на него так серьезно, и словно бы с сочувствием. С пониманием?  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Флинн. – Клу, ты готов?  
Трон держал крепко, но Клу удалось в свою очередь сжать его предплечья.  
\- Что со мной будет? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Новая задача, - ответил Флинн. – Она похожа на старую, тебе понравится.  
Клу закрыл глаза.  
\- Перепрограммирование, - тихо сказал Трон. – Я знаю, что это такое. – Клу держал его за руки, а Трон держал Клу, и это было…. – Мне жаль, что все так…  
Флинн повернул диск.  
Вспышки сверхновых, и зеленые дорожки кода, и перестройка самых глубинных установок, базовой Задачи, смысла существования, куда до сих пор не было доступа ему самому.  
Тысячи циклов длится падение – вниз и вперед через зеркальные плоскости, отражающие друг друга, а потом все затихает.  
Клу выныривает на поверхность и открывает глаза.  
\- …сложилось, - заканчивает Трон.  
Неведомое ранее спокойствие царит вокруг, ему подчиняется даже ритм свечения белого и голубого. Вопреки опасениям, Клу не утратил память, но отсутствует что-то намного более важное, фундаментальное. Он чувствует себя новым – и при этом в дальней ячейке памяти это ощущение ему уже знакомо.  
Трон отпускает его, и Клу поворачивается к Флинну.  
\- Ты будешь строить новую Систему, - говорит Флинн. – Способную к развитию и самообучению. Способную к восприятию нового.  
Клу повторяет, чувствуя, как каждое слово становится им самим, как боль несовершенства и предательства становится только воспоминанием. Флинн кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Ну что, вторая попытка? Все-таки изменим мир, а?  
Клу соглашается, он не может не согласиться. Они идут вперед, втроем, совсем как когда-то, многие циклы назад.  
Только вот теперь все будет по-другому. Только вот Клу и Трон знают – лучше, чем даже сам Флинн, которому известно столь многое, - что перепрограммирование не решает проблемы.  
Но это лучше, чем ничего.


End file.
